


cause and effect

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, M/M, Paddling, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack manages to get into such trouble that Daniel is called from class. He's not amused. Neither is Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause and effect

Daniel hadn’t thought this would ever happen. Sure enough they’d had their hang-ups in the beginning. But he’d thought they were past that.  
He’d just started on his linguistics afternoon class when one of the military students had come in to fetch him because Jack got into trouble. Daniel didn’t know how much trouble, but when he was lead to one of the teacher’s office where Jack was kneeling in a corner, naked save for his briefs and with his gaze lowered he couldn’t help but frown.

“What’s the meaning of this?”, he asked the teacher, who was sitting behind her desk.

“Your submissive just put one of the other students in the hospital wing”, she said, motioning for Daniel to sit. The brown-haired did it reluctantly, eyes darting over to Jack who seemed to sink in a bit more.

“And why did he do that?”, Daniel asked, trying to be calm and reasonable about this. No need to make assumptions based on these few words.

“Apparently Chris decided that since your submissive was walking around naked, quite literally bending over to grab something, he would be interested in something. When he smacked his ass Jack turned and smacked him right across the face which started a brawl that ended with Chris’ arm broken before someone could step in.”

Daniel looked over at Jack angrily, but didn’t say anything as the teacher relayed the scene to him. He wasn’t sure what he was more angry about. The fact that Jack kept flaunting himself or that he’d attacked another student.

“Jack requested that you punish him so I will be handing him over to you in good faith that he’ll be properly punished. His bag and clothes have already been brought to your quarters.”

“Thank you, madam”, Daniel said, still breathing calmly, his mind racing about what to do. “Could you keep an eye on him for about 15 minutes while I prepare some things?”, he requested and the teacher nodded.

“Yes. He can remain here for a while. I still have to fill out the incident report”, she said and Daniel stood and bowed to her.

“Thank you. I’ll return to collect him as soon as possible.”, he said before leaving the room.

Jack was watching him go with mixed feelings. On the one hand he had a few more moments of respite to prepare himself for what was to come. But if Daniel needed time to prepare the punishment would be something big. He’d never been punished by the younger before, not serious at least. Not even when he’d done his best to flaunt himself in front of the other. But now he’d went and got himself into trouble and there was no way he’d get out of this easily.

When Daniel returned to fetch him 20 minutes later Jack was even more subdued. He rose as ordered and made sure to walk half a step behind his dominant, as was expected. He kept his eyes lowered and ignored the whispers of the few students they passed. He was actually relieved when the door to their room fell shut behind him. But when he looked around and saw the cage sitting next to Daniel’s desk he almost stepped back again.

The brown-haired however had already anticipated this and grabbed Jack’s wrist to drag him further into the room.

“There are two things I need to punish you for, Jack, so your punishment will have two parts”, he explained, leading Jack over to the desk where he’d already laid down a leather paddle. He could feel Jack tense in his grip at the sight of it, but he didn’t let that phase him.

“For putting a fellow student in the infirmary you’ll get 20 smacks with the paddle. Afterwards, since you can’t be trusted to not get in trouble when left alone, you’ll go into the cage for the rest of the day so I can keep an eye on you”, he went on, watching closely how Jack reacted to the news. He seemed to take it with more ease that Daniel had expected. No balking, no trying to talk himself out of it, no defiance. Maybe Jack actually got why he was being punished.

“Take off your briefs and bend over the desk”, he ordered, watching closely as Jack complied and bend over silently. He didn’t drape himself, didn’t longue, he quietly bend over, seemingly knowing full well that this wasn’t a bit of play, this was serious and he better take it serious.

Daniel stepped close to him, making sure he had a good aim before he brought the paddle down hard. It impacted beautifully with the older’s raised ass and Daniel was honest enough to admit he liked the sound of it and the pained gasp it drew from Jack. But after two more smacks the pained gasps had turned into small cries and even though the sight of the upturned ass turning a deep red was enticing it was no longer the temptation it had been before.  
He knew Jack was likely going to cry at some point, but he pushed his worry and the need to ease his submissive’s pain down deep and brought the paddle down again. This was a lesson Jack needed to learn and if he wasn’t receptive to learning by verbal smack downs alone he would have to get something that stuck for a while.

When he hit ten he took a short break, running a hand over Jack’s back to give him a chance to ground himself before he delivered the next set. Jack was sobbing now, apologizing under his breath while his hands dug into the desk and his knees trembled to stay upright.

Daniel didn’t slow down now, wanting to get this over with as much as Jack wanted. But he also didn’t ease up, making sure his smacks were steady and even paced, covering the whole expanse of Jack’s ass in a red hue.

After that he put the paddle down and gave Jack a few minutes to collect himself while he picked up the things resting on top of the cage. Crouching down behind Jack he carefully wrapped the leather ankle-cuffs and thigh-cuffs around his legs, making sure they sat tightly before he rose and affixed two more sets of cuffs to wrists and elbows.

Jack was silent through all this, letting the knowledge that it was over calm him and dry his tears. He knew he was likely looking a mess but he made no move to wipe his face. After all there was no need to mess with Daniel now by moving without permission. He only raised his arms when the cuffs went around and he couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of going into the cage. With all the cuffs already on him he wouldn’t be able to move at all once inside.

“Get down onto the floor”, Daniel instructed, watching Jack closely as he went down onto all fours, wincing slightly as he moved. Then the younger opened the door of the cage and turned Jack a bit so he was kneeling in front of the cage.

“Now back into it carefully. I’ll tell you when to stop”, he ordered and Jack simply nodded. His head was hanging, his eyes fixed on the carpet as he crawled backwards. The cage was cold and uncomfortable beneath him but he said nothing when the sight of carpet was covered by black bars and he stopped moving completely as soon as Daniel told him to. He whimpered softly when a hand reached inside and wrapped around his ankle, pulling it to the side of the cage where the cuff was affixed to the bars. Next came his knee, again pulled tight against the bars. He blushed a bit when Daniel walked around to repeat the process on his other leg, spreading him out uncomfortably, the cool air now caressing his heated skin.

After his legs were secured Daniel tied his wrists and elbows to the bars, forcing Jack into the crouched position. He couldn’t even raise his shoulders because his arms were affixed securely. All he could do was rest backward, but that would put undue pressure on his ass so for now he stayed in this position, nervous and vulnerable while Daniel sat down at his desk.

Jack watched in silence as Daniel put his chair in place and got out a few things and apparently began working, if the sound of pen on paper was any indication. He didn’t dare speak up and instead just knelt there, head lowered and after a bit of shuffling he managed to rest his head on the ground between his hands. After a while he settled more into it and when a hand reached inside to stroke his hair he simply leaned into it.

Daniel had spend two hours doing course-work and when he finally looked down at Jack again he was surprised to see the other all but sprawled over the floor of the cage, eyes closed. When he reached inside and petted him the other simply leaned into it and Daniel smiled. It seemed like Jack had gotten lost in his head, so instead of releasing him he turned back to his work, giving Jack another hour of down-time before he began to unhook the cuffs. When that was done he opened the door and watched closely as Jack looked out at him with a dazed expression.

“Your punishment is over, Jack. You can come out again”, he said, sitting down on the ground in front of the cage. He had to wait a few minutes but finally the older seemed to come back to himself and crawl out, not stopping until he was secure in Daniel’s lap. He was shivering now, his skin cold from being in the same position for so long and when Daniel accidentally stroked over his ass he winced.

“Sorry”, Daniel said, petting the other’s lower back as Jack curled more into him, seeking warmth.  
“Let’s get you warmed up again”, he suggested, waiting for Jack to nod before he stood and pulled Jack up with him. His joints were stiff and his legs were weak, so Daniel held on to him tightly while he lead him over to the bed and put him under the covers before crawling in with him.

“We’ll warm you up and then you can get dressed. It’ll be dinner time soon”, Daniel suggested and he smiled when Jack finally dared look up and meet his gaze again.

“Sorry for causing trouble today”, Jack said, curling more around Daniel, but the younger just shrugged.

“It’s okay. You got punished and now you’re forgiven. But remember this afternoon the next time you think about flaunting yourself for anyone but me”, he ordered sternly, rubbing his hands up and down Jack’s sides to warm him up.

“yes, sir. I’ll make sure only to flaunt my ass for you in the future”, Jack replied cheekily, not at all surprised when that got him a pinch to the side. It seemed like really all was good again.


End file.
